


你是我喜欢的类型

by Lynnmix



Series: Delightful Drabbles Translation [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Slade
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are my type的翻译。钟叔吸血鬼设定。一个吵吵闹闹的治愈系故事。因为能力有限所以分成几段分章节发布，原文是完整的一篇不分段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are my type](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114451) by Wynja. 



> This is one of the translations of Wynja's Delightful Drabbles. This translation is permitted by the original author. 本文为原作者授权翻译。翻译许可见：http://headcanons.lofter.com/post/40b714_2a9c30a

你是我喜欢的类型

（1）

slade身上有某些…… _不像人类_ 会有的特质，robin觉得他应该是一个变种人——他 _必须_ 是，那种超越人类极限的速度和力量只能来自于某种特殊基因或者是魔法。但是即便如此，他身上依旧有一些不太一样的地方……

“你是想就这么看着我，孩子，还是至少 _试着努力_ 从我手下活下来？”

男人冰冷的责备将robin再度拉回现实，他正和斯雷德光天化日地在跳跃城的某个屋顶上对峙着，而他的队友们正在下面和一小队slade的机器人搏斗。

“我只是在想……当你被我打得落花流水的时候，如果我能看到你的表情就好了。”robin很快回过神来，立刻发起了攻击。

这场战斗十分凶险，因为这时候两个人都已经清楚了对方的长处和弱点，当然，slade留给robin的弱点非常少，但是这 _不代表_ 他没有弱点。他的护具和厚实的凯夫拉制服非常重，这稍微减慢了他的速度……不过哪怕只有百分之零点一都会给那位英雄一线生机……至少目前而言。

robin拿着他的棍子，这让他能在不靠近对方的前提之下打到对方，但是随着那根棍子被突然抽走并扔到了建筑物的边缘，他的计划也随之流产。伴随着怒吼，少年扔出一对小鸟镖，这些武器非常锋利并且在设计的时候充分考虑到了近身和远程的使用，刀刃在阳光下闪着红光，他再度发起了攻击。

手持致命武器和别人打架总是让他觉得很不自在，但是这种感觉不会在面对无生命的对手或者slade的时候出现。robin准确地踢中了slade的肋骨，他靴子前面夹了铁片的部分甚至在slade的身体上留下了 _凹痕_ ，但是他的对手甚至没有表现出丝毫疼痛。这让这位泰坦有种很不好的感觉——即便是他把刀刃插进去，恐怕也不能让对方慢下来。

小鸟镖的锋利边缘终于碰到了那个男人，它一路从胳膊上划过，切开了凯夫拉并且划伤了对方。出乎罗宾意料地，slade发出嘶声，立刻按住了那道伤口。

“哦，看起来真——痛啊，简直像被纸割伤了一样严重是不是？”robin嘲讽道，“你是要继续打还是就这么哭着找妈妈去？”

slade留下介乎于讥讽和愤怒之间的声音，后退了几步跳下了建筑。

“robin！你没事吧？”cyborg呼唤着少年，他的小队在打败了那些机器人之后也来到了屋顶。

“ _slade_ 逃走了？”

“嗯……看起来他真的回去找妈妈了……”robin缓慢地回答着，他低头看向男人落入小巷，但是那里被阴影覆盖，光线不佳并且距离略远，他看不到对方究竟逃到了哪里。尽管robin的内心中有某种想要追上对方的冲动，但事实是就算他追上了也没什么用处。

电影很不错，疯狂历险和浪漫剧情的完美结合让泰坦们对此赞不绝口。出了影院之后他们正准备走向他们藏在几个街区之外的车，然而就在此时一声惨叫回荡在夜空里。

“泰坦们！出击！”robin大喊一声之后他们开始了行动。三个人飞到空中去更快地确定声源的位置，那声音来自比较远的地方，但是经过了建筑物的不断反射，听起来就像是许多尖叫在同一时间从各个地方发出来一样。

跳跃城的暗巷如同迷宫一般，新的和旧的建筑物混杂在一起，让你觉得上一秒还在大街上，一转角就被挤进了窄巷的两面墙里。原本巷子里面会有栅栏和门之类的防止别人进入，但是那些东西早就被宁愿逃进黑暗也不想被警察抓住的不法之徒给破坏殆尽，毕竟逃进那些地方之后，警车开不到里面。

泰坦们分头行动。一阵垃圾箱翻到的声音让robin改变了行动方向，他听到了一声啜泣，于是跑得更快了些。

“泰坦们！跟我来！”他用通讯器发出指令，队友们会根据定位信号找到他的位置。那里没有路灯，所以robin一边跑一边用腰带上的手电照明。光束中照出了一位女性，她缩在墙边，哭泣着，血流不止。

“女士，你还好吗？”少年滑步停下，这样说，“我是少年泰坦的robin，刚才是你在呼救吗？”

“求、求你……不要……别……”那位女性依旧在哭泣着。

robin上下打量了她一番，迅速意识到了那个女人是个站街女。但是通常来讲这类人应该非常坚强，毕竟他们可是干那一行的，所以罗宾想不明白究竟是什么事让这位如此伤心。

“女士，你已经安全了，没有人会伤害你。”他跪坐到她的旁边，队友们也跟着一个一个地出现了。

“发生什么事了？”raven问道。

“不知道，她吓坏了。”robin回答，“女士，袭击你的有几个人？是男是女？”

“他……他……”

“一个男人？只是一个人吗？”

“对、对的……但……他、他……他不……不是……”

“没事，没事的。我们会找到他的。raven，starfire，你们把她送到医院好吗？beast boy，闻闻四周。Cyborg，麻烦你探测一下这附近的生命迹象，你的扫描仪可以测出来的吧？”

“当然，那必须。”金属少年点了点头，转身开始工作。变形者把自己变成了一条寻血犬，正搜查着线索，但是几分钟之后，他立刻变了回来。

“哥们，这地方太臭了！各种味道已经让我的脑子不够使了……但是并没有什么线索，抱歉啦。”

“我这儿也一样。”cyborg这么说道，“这附近什么都没有，除了几只老鼠，还挺大的……好恶心。”

“喂！老鼠很厉害的好吗！他们很聪明的！”beast boy对此表示反对。

“是啊你看那对泡眼和粉色的尾巴……”cyborg抖了一下。

“好吧，谢你们，说不定是她逃过来的。”robin点点头然后再次面对这个受害者，Raven召唤出了一些纱布一样的东西，并把它们按在那个女人受伤的锁骨处止血，“你没事了，别担心。”

“他……他不是……不是……”

“没事的，你休息吧。我们明天再来说这个好吗？”领队这么安慰着。

“他不是人类。”那个女人低声说道。

“我知道，但是我们可以明早再说他的事情。”robin试图让她打起精神，“rae, star,去吧。BB，你能把cy空运到车那儿吗？然后cy，麻烦你把她送回家，或者送到离她家最近的地方。我在这附近再找找线索，当然，不会像某些人一样浪费时间。”

“去吧去吧，哥们。别管那些老鼠啦。”beast boy冲他笑了。

“当然不！”robin回以笑容，挥了挥手把他的小队从犯罪现场送走了。如果那个女人是逃到这来的，他这样想道，那么一定会留下血迹。虽然地上很脏不容易看清，但是……既然他们来的一路上并没有看到人，那么受害者一定是从巷子里面跑出来的。他正要走进巷子的深处，突然，一道阴影挡住了他。

“你打断了我的晚餐。”


	2. （2）

Robin立刻向后跳了一下，拿出了他的棍子。

“谁—— _slade_ ？”

没错，手电光线中照出的那个男人无疑是slade，他穿着平时穿的制服和护甲，但是没有带面具。Robin所看到的正应了他的直觉——男人嘴边有那位女性的血，深红色的液体从嘴角流到白色的短胡须中。那个男人的头发也是白的，戴着眼罩，笑容奸诈。

“我很难选择……”罪犯的语气里带着怒意，不着痕迹地向他靠近，“我想让你逃跑……然后我好去追你……但是我非常、非常饿……”

“那你就准备去吃牢饭吧，slade！”少年发出不屑的鼻音，他自知一场恶战无法避免，于是决定首先攻击。

Slade挡住了第一击并立刻回以拳头。Robin看到拳头正冲着他的腹部而来，于是试图闪躲，但可惜速度不够。Slade打碎了手电，一把抓住了少年的腰带，然后硬生生地把那条腰带从少年身上扯断了下来。

Robin被扔到了墙上，他靠墙滑下来试图平稳呼吸。睁开双眼，他只能看到一片黑暗。虽然过一阵之后他应该能隐约看到一点东西，但是目前为止他是完全失明状态。

“希望你不怕黑，little bird。”那个人，或者怪物，嘲笑着他。

“你和我一样身处黑暗！”robin反驳道。

“啊这样，不过你错了……我能听见你……还能嗅到你的气息……并且，我的眼睛在黑暗中也能看得清清楚楚。”男人回答道，并且那声音离他又近了些。

Robin使用了面具中的热成像功能，但是什么都没看见；他跌跌撞撞地后退，将面具调整到夜视状态，希望那点光线能足以让他看清，但是他只看到了向自己伸来的一只手。紧接着，那只手拍在了他的脸上，把少年的面具扯了下来。

“不许作弊。Robin。”slade不满地咂嘴。

“ _你才是_ 那个作弊的家伙！”robin咆哮着踢向声音的来源处，但是踢空了。他现在非常需要后援，但是通讯器已经和腰带一起不知所踪，就连棍子也已经丢了。他只能依靠自己的手脚，即便现在他的眼睛正逐渐适应黑暗，但也只能看到灰色的浅影，以及在很远的地方，巷子尽头和一条宽街连通。

Slade再次攻击。Robin突然觉得平时和他打架的那个slade其实一直在对自己…… _放水_ 。但是从少年看到他脸上的血迹的时候一切都很明显了，尽管不太可能，但是那个男人是个吸血鬼。他突然明白了为什么他划伤slade之后那个男人反应过度——阳光从衣服的缺口照到了他。但是现在，这黑暗是他的主场，这只怪物可以肆意妄为，狩猎目标。

Robin被按在墙上，发出痛苦的声音，男人的呼吸喷在他的脸上。他的双腕被紧紧按在头顶，slade仅用一只手就让robin的两只手腕完全不能移动。

“很饿……”那怪物低咆着。

“我记得腰带里还有根能量棒……要么？”robin回答道。

“真有趣……真害怕啊。你的心跳得这么快……我从来没有让你的心跳得这么快过……”男人的语气中几乎带着迷恋，少年感觉到有一只手按住了自己的胸口，“你闻起来……相当美味。”

“希望你吃坏肚子。”robin愤怒地回击。

男人笑了，他嗅着少年的脖颈，抓住少年上衣的领子，暴露出对方的喉咙和肩膀。然后用力一扯，像撕纸一样撕碎了那里的布料。

Robin感觉到那个男人的嘴唇正贴着自己毫无防备的脖子，他开始发抖。

“一点而已，robin……你闻起来太美味了，所以我不想榨干你……只需要一点，然后我就放过你去吃别人。”

“不行！我不允许你伤害任何——啊啊啊啊啊！”

疼痛钻心刺骨。那些牙齿和针头不一样，在刺入的时候獠牙留下了伤口。但是尽管痛苦，他却完全不能移动，就好像那一咬将他麻痹了似的。除此之外……robin本以为他会感觉到冷，但是随着slade吸血的时间延长，他的皮肤越发地热了起来。他的心跳很快，但这只会加快那个男人吸干他的速度，然而那分热度……那分热度似乎正逐渐包围着他，充满着他，煽动着他，让那份痛楚消失，或者，将那份痛苦淡化成其他的什么……少年的头无力地垂向一边，他张嘴喘息，挣扎着试图让自己活下去。这时，不远处传来一声鸣笛，黑暗被车上的灯光分割开来。

“rob！你还在这吗？你找到什——我艹！beast boy，快来！”

“下次再见吧，我的小点心。”slade在他耳边低语，“你是我的了。”然后他便消失在了阴影里。

“robin! Robin！”beast boy大喊着，接住正沿着墙壁缓缓下滑的领队，“robin，你能听到吗？”

但是robin已经累得听不见任何声音，他只想沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

在同伴的环绕之中，他躺在医疗舱里缓缓醒来。嘲讽的是，他意识到的第一件事居然是他的面具已经被粘回到脸上，因为它有点勒着脸。他过一会儿得把它调整一下。  
“robin！你终于醒了！”starfire叫了出来。  
“Slade是个吸血鬼！”beast boy对他这么说道，好像他觉得robin还不知道似的，“我们看到了！”  
“你感觉怎么样？”raven问道。  
“有点……晕，”robin含糊地回答，撕坏的上衣已经被脱掉了，他的胸口贴着传感器，cyborg正把那些东西一个个拿下来。  
“你失了点儿血，哥们。”cyborg勾住他的肩膀，“但是我们把那个怪物赶走了。”  
“并且我们还知道你少的那部分血去哪儿了。”beast boy接完这句话之后得到了大家投过来的诡异眼神，“我就说说……”他小声补了一句。  
“slade……告诉了我一些事情……”robin呻吟着坐了起来，撑着脑袋，然后突然睁大了眼睛，“你们必须现在赶紧把我关起来！”  
“等等……你说什么？”  
“slade！他说我现在是他的了！谁知道他是什么意思！也许我现在也是吸血鬼了，也许他能控制我，但是谁知道啊！”  
“嗯没错吸血鬼的确一直都会操控别人的意念……”作为小队中对吸血鬼比较懂的那个，beast boy这样说道。  
“但是，robin，你不会伤害我们，对吗？”starfire难过地问。  
“我不知道，star，但是我们得确保我伤害不了你们。好吗？”  
“我马上给你弄一个单人间出来。”raven点了点头。  
“我能取个血样吗？我知道你已经很虚弱了，但是就取一点做测试来用。”cyborg问他。  
“当然，把你能想到的仪器都用上吧。”robin答道。  
“嗯……各位，所以……我们要测试什么？”beast boy犹豫地问道。  
“我也不知道啊……”他的领队模糊地低声答道。

“我没发现你的血液有什么异常，”通过房间内的屏幕，cyborg把结果告诉了robin，这个牢房被他们以最快的速度改造成舒适的布置，但是它依旧，至少robin希望它依旧很安全，“测试结果和以前一样正常。”  
“并且我没有探测到任何精神链接。”raven补充道。  
“好，”robin点头，“但是这并不意味着我就无害了。”  
“哥们，如果我们非得证明你无害，那我们永远都没法放你出来！”beast boy打趣地接下话头，他的话让robin轻声笑了出来。  
“谢啦，不过，他也有可能会……我也不知道……启动精神控制，或者别的什么不是吗？”  
“也许，”raven若有所思，“但是如果没有连接回路的话……你懂的，需要两个收发器才能完成一个链接。”  
“robin，你觉得身体不舒服吗？”starfire问他。  
“不，我觉得和平时一样。不过当然，你们不能相信我说的任何话。”  
“这就更麻烦了。”cyborg咕哝道。  
“哦！这简直就是豪斯医生的剧情！”starfire合手惊叫。  
“好，那我们是不是得搜他房间了？”beast boy问道。  
“不，我的朋友们，但至少我们知道一件事！”外星人高兴地说。  
“所以是什么，star？”robin问她。  
“这不是红斑狼疮！”  
其余的人面面相觑然后耸了耸肩。她确实没说错。  
“我觉得我们应该观察几天。”robin提议，“确保没有什么东西扩散到我身体里……病毒之类的，大概。但是……呃……你们决定吧……”他刚刚才命令队友不要听信他的话，现在对他们下命令总觉得不太合适。  
“我觉得你是对的。”cyborg点头。  
“好……那……最后一件事……”少年说，“现在外面是白天对吧？”  
“对，当然。”starfire点点头。  
“好，把百叶窗收起来。”  
“那个……关于不信你说的话……”beast boy说道，他看着窗户那边挡住阳关的金属板，窗户本身是防弹的而且无法打开，那层厚厚的金属提供了更多一层的保护。  
“我知道，但就只打开一点。Slade对阳光有反应，我必须检查一下。”robin对他们说。  
“但万一你被阳光所伤呢？”starfire回道。  
“如果我被阳光所伤，”robin很严肃地对他们说，“那就意味着我和他一样……那样的话我需要你们把窗户整个打开。”  
“robin，不！”raven大叫。  
“对啊，哥们，或许不是所有的吸血鬼都是怪物！”beast boy说，“我的意思是……总会有一个与众不同的对吧？”  
“我们不能冒这个险！你们永远不能相信我！我也永远不能相信自己！”robin咆哮着，“在知道我对阳光有没有反映之前我们没必要争论这个，所以赶紧把那该死的百叶窗打开！”  
“就是因为没听他的……”cyborg低声说道，按下按钮。钢铁缓慢地移向旁边，让一束阳光射入房间，照在robin脚前的空地上。  
男孩深吸了一口气，向前迈步。  
什么都没发生。除了阳光惯常的温暖之外，他并没有感觉到痛楚或是其他什么奇怪的感受。他卷起制服的袖子让阳关接触皮肤，同样的，什么都没有发生。  
“耶～～！你不是吸血鬼！”beast boy欢呼。  
“至少目前还不是。”robin点头，“但最好的办法还是就让窗户开着。”  
“我会把它关上，之后我们可以重复这个实验。”cyborg说完就这么做了。  
Robin眨了眨眼睛，然后坏笑了一下：“真是好主意，cy。”  
“那当然，说起不听你指挥，那我可在行了。”他的朋友回以笑容。  
泰坦们把通讯一直开着，所以robin并不觉得孤独。日子过得很慢，他读了点东西，但他不能使用电脑，因为那样他就会接触到安保系统，所以他能做的调查非常局限。  
“我们和那位女士聊了，那绝对是slade。”cyborg说，“我们还查了警方的报告，自从我们遇到那个家伙之后，死伤人数稍微有点升高……不过还没到让人起疑或者能将两事联系起来的地步。”  
“要么是他把那些人藏得好好的，要么是他不需要频繁进食，”robin说，“有受伤的人？他留了活口？”  
“看上去是……不过也有可能是进食被打断了。根据目击者所说，不过他们都没看到什么……有几个人提到了眼罩和白发，但大多数人什么都没看到。”  
“至少这样确定了是他……等一下！他们全都没有症状？”  
“没有……你觉得这样能证明你是干净的吗？”cyborg问。  
“或许。”  
“哦对了，”beast boy说，“但是通常来讲吸血鬼是可以选择吃掉谁或者让谁变成同类。”  
“有道理。”他的领队点点头，“我还是一个人呆着比较好。”  
“说起吃，晚饭吃血肠怎么样？”beast boy一脸纯洁地问道。  
“噫，不要。”robin哼了一声，“顺便一提，这个测试非常直截了当。”  
“等等，所以你拒绝是因为你觉得这是个测试，还是因为你不喜欢血肠？”绿色的少年一脸怀疑。  
“我不能吃那种东西，有必要的话你可以给batman打电话确认一下，”robin笑了笑，“但是……能不能别告诉他？要是他知道我们输了一场战斗，他一定会骂我的，而这已经够遭了，我不想他知道我去了还被咬了……”  
“这是不是意味着我们应该告诉他？”beast boy已经搞不清楚要做什么。  
“这个嘛，我从来没见过robin吃血肠，而且讲真，谁喜欢那玩意啊？”cyborg说道，“顺便，我们晚上订披萨。”


End file.
